This invention relates to improved apparatus for emitting a coolant fluid onto work pieces in machine tools, such as lathes, milling machines, grinding equipment, and the like.
The devices of the invention are of a known general type in which a coolant liquid is sprayed from a discharge nozzle onto a work piece, preferably in a finely divided mist form, in a relation attaining a highly effective cooling action by virtue of evaporation of the liquid as it leaves the nozzle. The liquid and a stream of compressed air or other gas flow separately to the nozzle through two passages in a flexible hose, from a structure mounted to a container which holds a supply of the liquid. In prior arrangements, this structure has taken the form of a block mounted to the top wall of the container, with a manually actuated screw type of valve element connected to the block for varying the rate of air flow to the hose. Some systems have been used in the past in which two or more such blocks have been mounted to the same container, with each having a separate suction line extending downwardly into the container for receiving liquid, and with each having a separate hose and carried discharge nozzle.